


唇齿/Linger

by TheMadHatter7th



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatter7th/pseuds/TheMadHatter7th
Summary: # 点梗小短篇，姚牙医和张病人的故事，轻松，温馨，G，# 请勿上升真人
Relationships: 75 - Relationship, Yao Chen/Zhang Yanqi, 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 颜琛
Kudos: 4





	唇齿/Linger

张颜齐在这家传媒公司工作快三年了，每一个工作日，他都会在九点半准时到达公司大楼楼下，在隔壁的便利店，或是早餐摊，或是其他什么地方快速打包一些早点，然后站在马路边上的一个消防栓旁，看着川流不息的车辆，看着熙熙攘攘的人群，看着这栋楼周围的环境变化，慢条斯理地把早点吃完，而后再抽上一支烟。十点差十分，他会进入大楼，乘电梯上到十九层，在十点钟之前在工位坐定，开始一天的工作。

坦白来说，张颜齐并不是一个循规蹈矩的人，但这点习惯他倒是保持了下来。两年多来，除了极端天气，他几乎没有错过任何一个工作日马路旁边九点半至九点五十的风景。

然而他是在两周前才注意到那家挤在便利店和麦当劳之间，招牌不太起眼，店名也不太响亮的牙科诊所。

这家店好像三年以来一直都在那里，又好像从来都没有人真的看到过。张颜齐叼着半个包子，困惑地看着牙科诊所的门脸，思索着它到底是什么时候出现在那里的。

同事老白从地铁站的方向走来，盯着张颜齐手里拎着的半袋包子。

“白哥。”张颜齐扬了扬手里的袋子，打了个招呼。

老白从他的袋子里取了包子塞在自己嘴里，含糊不清地问他在看什么呢。

“那家看牙的——一直都在那吗？”张颜齐的下巴朝那个方向扬了扬。

老白说是啊，我在这工作五年了，我来之前它就在那了，你看它的招牌都有点褪色了，有点年头了，不过听说里面医生水平都很高。

张颜齐迟疑了一下，缓慢地点了点头，目送老白朝他挥了挥手，就钻进大楼的旋转门内。

又过了五分钟，公司的人事小赵踩着高跟鞋拿着咖啡路过了张颜齐盯着的那家牙科诊所。张颜齐忙迎了上去。

“赵姐——赵姐这边！”张颜齐喊了一声，猛吸一口夹在手里的烟，然后把烟屁股怼灭在垃圾箱上。

赵姐挑起眉毛等着他说话。

于是张颜齐把刚才问过老白的问题又问了一遍。

赵姐不愧是公司做人事的，不仅给予了他肯定的答案，还给出了实例来证明，说上周产品部的某某还带着他儿子去了那家诊所呢，小孩子爱吃糖，长了好几颗蛀牙。

张颜齐说怎么你们都知道这家诊所，我怎么之前从来没注意到。

赵姐十分敏锐，斜睨着他笑着反问，那你现在怎么又注意到了。

张颜齐看了看透过玻璃影影绰绰能看到的一个穿着白大褂戴着口罩的身影，又低头看了看脚下铺得错位了的几块地砖，他是做采编的，时不时还要出去采访人，嘴皮子利落，牙口更好得很，除了两颗虎牙不太整齐以外，身边同事、电视剧题材里那种捂着半边脸痛苦得要命的经历他从来没有机会切身体会过，所以他确实没什么理由去注意一家他完全不会使用到的门店。

可现在他注意到了。

首先吸引到他注意的是一颗圆圆的脑袋，然后是柔顺略长的头发稍稍遮住了一双细长的眼睛，张颜齐觉得斜下方的一点泪痣为那双眼睛添了好多风情。那人穿着一件呢子大衣，看起来很考究的那种。等他走入诊所，那件大衣就被换成了白大褂。张颜齐看到了他穿在里面的衬衫，肩膀被撑起得又宽又匀称，领子随意的敞开着，扣子开了到让人忍不住视线下移的程度。

张颜齐咳嗽了一声，掩饰了一下忽然就开始想入非非的思绪。但他也没掩饰别的，用带着梳理采访稿的那份认真劲对赵姐说他注意到里面有个医生以前绝对没见过。

赵姐看了他两眼，然后突然睁大眼睛长长地哦了一声，她在他肩膀上拍了拍，说小伙子观察能力不错，应该找机会进去再仔细看看。

张颜齐说我也是这么想的。

//

张颜齐隔天就去了。

他琢磨了一整天自己也不是要检查牙齿，进了门之后想个什么由头的好，到最后也没想到什么好的理由，干脆一咬牙一闭眼，打算发挥自己的优势——临场自由发挥了。

前台的两个小妹在他推门进去之后，齐刷刷抬了头，然后露出一个标准微笑。果然牙齿又白又齐。张颜齐被晃了一下，也跟着露出了一个略显紧张的微笑。他没忘记自己来此的目的，从门口走到前台的档口，张颜齐视线迅速就整个门店扫了一遍。

这家诊所外表看起来有些不起眼，没想到内里却是别有洞天，面积不小的空间内放置着若干那种供病人躺上去的大机器，张颜齐叫不出名字，但可以看出都非常崭新，上面的按钮也花哨得看不过来，显然是当下比较新的产品。

然后他就看到了那个圆圆脑袋穿着白大褂站在不远处，脸上的口罩被他拉了下来，露出一个挺拔得过分的鼻梁。他手里拿了个文件板，另一只手随意的翻动着，大概是在看一些病例。

“您好，请问您……”

张颜齐连忙收回视线，“我不是来检查牙齿的，我想换一些现金，我转账给你们，不知道你们这边方不方便换一下。”

两位小妹交换了一个目光，其中一位说道：

“您需要多少，不多的话我私人给您换吧。”

张颜齐连忙摇头，比了个五的手势，表示不多就五十块。

那小妹点了点头离开了，应该是去某个地方拿自己的私人物品。

张颜齐顺着和剩下的小妹的胸牌看了过去，名字是陈芸，他立刻自来熟地“小芸”就喊上了，他乱七八糟地闲聊了几句，问了他们几点下班云云之后，终于被他拐弯抹角到了圆圆脑袋身上。

“那边那位医生以前怎么没见过，刚来的吗。”

小妹顺着他的视线看了过去，笑着回答道：

“姚医生上周才来，是我们老板特地挖过来的，名校毕业，年纪轻轻临床经验就积累了不少，青年才俊啊。”

“这么厉害。”

“您之前来看过牙吗，对我们这边医生挺熟悉的？”

张颜齐抓了抓头发，没好意思说自己两周之前完全没住过这家店的存在，只说自己在楼上写字楼工作，感觉以前没看到过这位医生一类搪塞了过去。

也许是工作日的原因，诊所里的病人并不算多，前台也没什么需要招待的工作，小芸也是个开朗的性格，乐得清闲和张颜齐聊天，等另外一个女孩拿着五十块现金回来的时候，张颜齐已经把姚琛姚医生多大年纪哪里人有没有对象家住哪里都打听得清清楚楚了。

接下来的一周里，张颜齐几乎每天下了班就往那个之前在他眼中并不存在的牙科诊所里钻，各种理由被他用了个遍，可惜实在是因为他的牙齿太过于完好无损，没过两天，小芸和他熟了点之后，就立刻明白这人的醉翁之意到底在什么地方了。

张颜齐性格是放得极开的那种，特别是在追人这件事情上。张颜齐每天早上十分殷勤地带着一大堆早餐分给每一个人，然后还要强调一句“给姚医生留一份”；送了捧花过来，也不留姓名卡，只说觉得摆在你们姚医生桌子旁边挺好看的；下了班也不按时回家，总要在前台的柜台上倚着，有一搭没一搭地和诊所所有医生护士聊天。小芸倒是乐得每天有免费的早餐吃，有连续剧一样的八卦看，也不戳穿张颜齐，甚至还会在姚医生路过他们这边与张颜齐搭上一两句话的时候，对着张颜齐挤挤眼睛。

可渐渐的小芸就发现这件事情的进展上慢得出乎她的意料。她不知道是张颜齐太拐弯抹角，就比如——

“你住的离这远吗？”张颜齐话说得没有必要大声，小芸猜测他是有什么要说给就站在不远处的姚琛听。

小芸啃了一口苹果，她有点懒得给张颜齐当工具人，但是吃瓜之心还是督促着她不是很情愿地说了自己住的区域。

然后她看着张颜齐像是假装回忆了一下这个地方在哪——她才不信张颜齐真的在乎她住哪里。果然，紧接着张颜齐又大声地说了一个地址，“我住这里，本想着住得近的话我每天可以开车捎你一程呢。”

小芸不知道那张颜齐到底是不是住在他说的那个地方，但是她倒是刚好知道那个地方距离姚琛住的地方近得可怕，而姚琛这几天刚好把车送去检查，都是坐地铁过来的。

这人到底能不能直接上去告白。

还是姚琛太不开窍——

可惜在旁人看来再明显不过的一件事上，只有姚医生还是不太了解的样子，还没弄清楚这位每天往他们一个牙科诊所钻的真正目的。

这不，姚医生都把自己的疑惑直接问出来了。

“你天天来干嘛呀，”姚琛刚给一位客人做完烤瓷牙，他洗了手之后在前台放着的纸抽里抽了一张纸巾，“打扰我们工作。”

“我来看牙，我来看牙的。”张颜齐忙不迭地给自己辩解，他有点苦恼了，他也知道在姚琛上班时间是图和他搭讪大概是不大合适，可他还没有约到他，只能使用这种最简单粗暴的死皮赖脸法了。

张颜齐看着姚琛因为假装恼火而鼓起来的脸颊肉，他垂着眼睛嘿嘿一笑，“姚医生，我昨天牙疼来着，你看看我是不是需要那个——根管治疗。”

根管治疗，张颜齐唯一能想出来的牙科术语了。

姚琛皱着眉头，张颜齐简直可以读出他的大脑中的思想斗争，一方面似乎是在判断他到底是不是在开玩笑，另一方面，姚琛作为一个做事一丝不苟的人，绝对不会允许自己在专业方面把任何微小的可能性不当回事。

“张嘴。”姚琛盯着张颜齐的嘴唇。

语气中含着点不容置疑的命令态度，就像——张颜齐知道对方只是要看看自己的牙齿，可他的思维还是往这句话可以发散到的不正经的方向飘了过去，他不自觉喉头滚动了一下。

张颜齐乖乖地张开了嘴巴。

姚琛一手托住他的下巴，另一只手拿着口镜压在他舌头上。他们的距离很近，张颜齐可以闻到姚琛身上淡淡的香水味。姚琛比他矮一点的，他们的眼睛几乎处于同一水平线上，口罩遮住了他的大半张脸，只留下一双眼睛，张颜齐第一次这么近距离的观察姚琛的那点泪痣。

两秒钟后，也许是几十秒钟，也许有五分钟那么久——张颜齐几乎忘了时间，姚琛放开了她，把口镜收了回来，转身朝一台机器走去清洗工具。

“姚医生我可以约你——”

“根管治疗倒是不用——”

两人几乎同时开口。张颜齐根本没想过一丁点和牙齿有关的事情，他刚意识到，也许在被检查牙齿、嘴里有工具来回戳来戳去的时候，不是一个开口约人的好时机。工具一收回去，他立刻打算抓住这个空隙。

“你先说。”张颜齐止住话头，跟着姚琛也走到了那台机器旁边。

“根管治疗你不需要，牙齿都挺好的，但是左下长了一颗智齿，牙疼应该是因为这个。”姚琛公式化地把本要说的话补充完整，“你躺这里我再看看，等会可能需要拍个片子。”

“什么？！”张颜齐花了几秒钟时间才反应过来姚琛在说什么，他根本就只在想追人的事情，完全没有考虑过他的牙齿真的会有什么问题的情况。

他的脸迅速垮了下去，“姚医生，你不是在开玩笑吧？智齿什么意思？不对啊我从小到大牙齿都特好——”

姚琛的一根眉毛挑了起来，张颜齐这才意识到他说漏嘴了。

“哎姚医生，我就说实话了吧，”张颜齐干脆承认了，“我牙不疼，我就是想找个借口不让你把我赶走。”

大概是他的表情太过于委屈——张颜齐知道自己眼睛垂着脸垮下去的样子会看起来有多委屈，他不遗余力地发挥着自己的这一“优势”。姚琛果然笑了起来，他的眼睛眯成一条缝，张颜齐可以想象他口罩下面抿着嘴巴笑的样子。

张颜齐站在一台牙科综合治疗椅旁，前台的两个小妹在不远处向这边频繁地投来热切的目光，旁边是好几个因为各种各样牙齿问题被折磨的病人，他们各个带着愁云惨淡的表情，还有一颗智齿在他自己的口腔内无声无息地疯狂生长，也许这不是一个开口约心上人的最佳时机，也许他应该等到下次带一束花来，也许起码该把心上人拉到一个安静的地方。

“姚医生，我真的特别喜欢你，不知道你有没有时间和我一起喝咖啡。”张颜齐听到自己语气平板地说了出来。

姚琛的眼睛一下子睁大了，紧接着又眯了回去，他扯下口罩：“是我想的那个意思吗？”

张颜齐紧张了起来，他想说两句俏皮话打趣一下，可大脑有些空白，舌头也有些打结，他长了张嘴，最终只是重重点了点头。

有几分钟里，两人都没有说话。张颜齐看着姚琛，可以看到他的目光落在自己的脸上。两人的目光交织在一起，他的目光有些审视，像是在试图弄清楚这是否是一个玩笑还是怎样，但脸却有点红，又掺杂着一些温柔。

“我还以为你天天来，是要追小芸。”姚琛小声说，语气中带着一丝快乐。

张颜齐感觉到自己终于放松了下来，他也裂开嘴笑了，

“姚医生是答应了的意思吗，看在我都长了智齿这么可怜的份上。”

两个人这才终于想起来两分钟之前本来是要做什么的。姚琛简单给张颜齐科普了点关于长智齿的问题，又给他做了点别的检查，等张颜齐带着姚琛的微信离开的时候，被安排了拔牙的他感觉到了前所未有的快乐。

//

尾声

张颜齐恹恹地坐在床边，双手环住站在一旁的姚琛的腰。他左侧的腮帮子肿得老高，头发乱成一团，他用脑袋在姚琛的胸膛上蹭了蹭，支起来的头发被他蹭得更乱了。

“真的很痛，很痛很痛。”

姚琛在张颜齐头顶上方翻了个白眼，手上动作却无比轻柔，他抱着张颜齐的脑袋揉了揉，又帮他把头发捋好，“不可能，止疼片也给你吃了，而且我拔过的牙你知道有多少颗了吗，技术熟练。”

姚琛这人平时温温柔柔的，张颜齐发现他时不时才会展现出来的一点毒舌真是可恨又可爱。

他又哼哼了两声表示自己的不满，说自己本来牙齿不痛不痒，被姚琛检查出病来了。

自打张颜齐成功约了姚琛喝咖啡那天起，他们的关系就突飞猛进地发展。两个人吃了两次饭上了一次床，然后姚琛三下五除二地把张颜齐口中那颗人类进化遗留的产物取了出来。张颜齐嚷嚷着牙痛，姚琛怕他发炎就在拆线前这几天住在了张颜齐家里。

毕竟是来照顾人的，张颜齐把锅都甩在他身上了，姚琛嘴上虽硬着，但心里还是软的：

“痛就别说话了，别张嘴，我去煮粥。”

张颜齐这会儿又不知道是痛还是不痛了，他抱着姚琛的腰不放他走，头在对方的胸前埋得深深的，他的声音闷闷的：

“别去，我再抱一会就不痛了。”

姚琛叹了口气，收紧手臂更紧地回抱了张颜齐的时候，张颜齐觉得有姚琛这种老婆真的太好了。

END


End file.
